Enfin!
by rosealpine
Summary: Hermione était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque. Elle était complètement dans ses pensées... Un HG/RW qui j'espère vous plaira. Il s'agit d'un OOC et d'un fluff...N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.


Ceci est une fanfiction ne prenant pas en compte les livres ni le caractère des personnages dans ceux-ci.

Les personnages appartiennent à J.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque. Elle était complètement dans ses pensées.

- A quoi tu pense ? Lui demanda Ginny, qui venait de rentrer dans le dortoir.

- Rien, tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir.

- Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir. Et choisir de plutôt agir.

- Mais de quoi tu parle ? Agir a quel sujet ? Elle feignait de ne pas comprendre, pourtant elle savait que Ginny avait raison, et qu'elle parlait de ses sentiments envers Ron.

- Arrête de me mentir ! Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour mon cher frère.

Hermione retourna dans ses pensées. Ca pour l'aimer, elle l'aimait. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir passer une minute de plus sans lui.

- N'abandonne pas ! Hermione ! Je sais qu'il t'aime aussi, j'en suis sur !

- Alors pourquoi ne me le montre t'il pas ?

- Tu connais mon frère…

- Justement, je le connais. Avec moi, il aurai des problèmes pour ce déclaré, mais pas avec les autres !!!

Ginny la regarda avec un sourire triste

- S'il te plait Ginny ! Laisse-moi seul ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul.

Hermione ferma les rideaux de son lit, se retourna en position fœtal, attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de silence et un d'isolement.

Ginny sorti du dortoir, en se promettant de faire réagir Ron, et de lui faire comprendre sa bêtise.

Ron était dans la grande salle, en train de jouer aux échecs sorciers contre Harry.

Bien sur le jeune rouquin gagnait, comme toujours quand il jouait contre son meilleur ami.

Ginny arriva dans la salle, s'assis à coté de son frère, posa sa tète dans ses paumes des mains. Elle se demandait comment elle allait parler de cette situation avec lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Ginny ? Demanda Harry.

Elle décida d'être direct avec son frère.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il manquait quelqu'un à la table ? Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche et de colère mêler.

Ron, qui avait senti le ton de sa sœur, la regarda, regarda la salle.

- Hermione n'est pas là ! Je sais ! Elle doit être encore à la bibliothèque, à réviser pour ses examens comme d'habitude.

- T'es vraiment idiot, ou tu le fait exprès ? Tu n'a même pas remarqué que ses notes avait chuté, qu'elle ne lisait plus et qu'elle passait son temps la tète dans les nuages.

Harry assistait à la scène, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il avait compris.

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis ca à moi ? je n'y suis pour rien.

- Je te conseille d'aller la voir, et d'avoir une grande discutions avec elle. J'espère que là, tu comprendras.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !!!! Tu y va, tu lui dis se que tu ressens, et on en parle plus.

- Mais, je … ne … ressens … rien … pour … Hermione …

Ginny sentait sa colère monter, elle regarda Harry, lui suppliant son aide.

Celui-ci décida en effet de s'en mêler.

- Tu me fais rire Ron. Tout le monde, la remarquer sauf toi. Tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Pourtant dans ton sommeil, tout ressort.

- Mais de quoi tu parle ?

- Je parle des « Hermione, je t'aime », « Hermione, ne m'abandonne pas ». Pourquoi as-tu si peur de tes sentiments ?

Ron, devenu rouge, baissa le tète.

- Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Il avait dit ca à voix basse. Je préfère la garder comme amie, et qu'elle soit près de moi, que de le lui dire et la perdre.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi, est ce qu'elle m'aimera ? Je ne suis qu'un abruti, doublé d'un maladroit.

Le petit groupe, tout a leur conversation, n'avait pas remarqué qu'une jeune femme était rentré dans la grande salle, s'était rapproché d'eux et avait entendu tout a fin de leur discutions.

- Tu crois vraiment que je pense ca de toi ?

Tout avait levé la tête, en entendant la voix derrière eux. Ron, la regarda et se leva.

- Hermione, je….

- Répond moi, s'il te plait Ron.

Ginny était partie s'assoir auprès d'Harry.

Ron s'asseya de nouveau, baissa la tête.

Hermione lui attrapa le menton, pour l'obliger à la regarder. Ce qu'elle vit, lui retourna le cœur. Il avait énormément de tristesse dans les yeux.

Elle s'assit a coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Ron. Ne me rejette pas pour des broutilles.

Le rouquin seca de pleurer et la femme de son cœur continua de la bercer.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Mione ! Tu es tout pour moi !

Il la regarda, droit dans les yeux !

- Je t'aime ! Mione !

Dans la grande salle, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers cet échange.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait souffrir autant. Je t'aime tellement ! Mione ! je veux être tout le temps avec toi. Ne plus jamais être séparé.

- Et si pour le moment, on faisait en sorte que nos lèvre, ne soit plus séparé l'une de l'autre ! Dis Hermione, avec un large sourire.

- Je dirai, que c'est la meilleure idée que tu n'es jamais eu.

Et ils échangèrent, leur premier baisés, sous les applaudissements de tous ceux qui se trouvait dans ces lieux. Un baiser, plein de sentiments et de promesse, qu'ils se jurèrent de tenir,

notamment celle d'un avenir meilleur, enfin réunis.


End file.
